The Kid's New Playmate and Friend
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a Finding Nemo request from Ben Sherlock. In this one the blue whale comes over wanting to swallow the gang! He ends up swallowing up Pearl, Tad and Sheldon. What will the adults do? Enjoy :) Edited version part 2


Nemo and his friends were enjoying some time after school while Dory and Marlin were talking to the adults, well until Dory got bored and started playing with the kids.

"She is a spunky one" says Ted, Pearl's father

"She gets bored easily I noticed." says Bill, Tad's father

"Yes, she is " says Marlin

"Well she looks like she is adjusting well, being she was not from here and moved in a week ago." says Bob, Sheldon's father

Sheldon sneezes getting far away. "...His allergies is acting up again."

"Uh..yeah as for Dory, she adjusted well she never thought she would. Oh hey when is the parent teacher conference again?" asks marlin

"Soon. He said he would be back, he disappears when he sees that the kids are taken care of. He was helping Kathy get home because her mom was running late" says Bill

"Poor girl, well hopefully she gets home alright." says Marlin

"oh yeah with Mr. Ray by her side she will be just fine" says Ted

"Yeah, I know I trust Mr. Ray. I just meant that Kathy gets taken home a lot." says Marlin

"Yeah..." says the others

"Everyone go home now!" says a worried Mr. Ray

They all look at him confused, it isn't like him to get worried unless the others are in danger.

"What's wrong Mr. Ray?" asks Nemo

"Uh..I just need you to go home Nemo and quickly" says Mr. Ray

"Your voice says something is wrong, Mr. Ray." says Pearl

"Nothing to worry over Pearl, if you go home now." says Mr. Ray

"Mr. Ray you never rush us home." says Sheldon, before sneezing again

He doesn't get a chance to explain as a whale makes noises.

"Ooo a whale! I speak whale!" starts dory, he says more and now dory gets worried, "Um...okay kids lets get you to your dads and home now!"

"Wait! What did the whale say Dory?" asks Tad

"Uh...well he said he wants to swallow us." says Dory laughing nervously

That makes everyone panic and start gathering their kids, however the whale comes and swallows Pearl, Sheldon and Tad.

"Pearl! Sheldon! Tad!" calls the parents and Nemo

They don't know what to do.

"Oh no...oh no. I am so sorry." says Mr. Ray

"You tried to warn them..." says the parents.

Marlin holds Nemo close and make sure he doesn't look. The whale starts swimming and then blows them up making Pearl, Sheldon and Tad laugh and everyone else look stunned. The whale makes more sounds.

"Oh! He doesnt want to eat us he wants to play with the kids and help make sure the kids get home safe until he has to go back home. " says Dory

"H-he said all that?" says Mr. Ray

"Uh huh he also says he is sorry for scaring the parents." says Dory

"Uh..." says the adults

"Dad that was so much fun!" says Pearl, Tad and Sheldon "Can we do it again?!"

"Um...sure?" they say unsure

"Dad can i go too?" asks Nemo

"Be careful." says Marlin

The whale starts "talking" again.

"Oh okay!" says Dory

"What did he say?" asks Marlin

"He will make sure the kids will get home safely we can all go home." says Dory

The parents aren't sure but are afraid to question it. However they don't go home instead they stay out of the whales and kids eye sight. Except Dory who starts on home to wait for Dory.

"Dory?! What are you doing?" hisses Marlin quietly

"Going home. Remember? The whale said he would take Nemo home and I trust him, he looks like the whale who helped us get to Sydney. Ooo! I remembered something else." says Dory, excited

"You expect us to go home when he has the kids?!" asks Ted baffled

"Well yeah. I trust the whale and I don't want Nemo to be home alone so off I go. Marlin your welcome to join me." says Dory, she goes straight home.

The kids not even paying attention to the parents continue to play with the whale.

"This is so much fun." says Nemo

"Have you tried using his tongue as a slide, Nemo?" asks Pearl

"No. but I want to." says Nemo

"Lets go then!" says Tad

"Yeah come on Nemo!" says Sheldon

Nemo looks and doesn't see his dad so finds that as a trust thing and goes with the trio in the whale. They wait their turn and then slide down the tongue together laughing the whole way, they get sprouted out of the whale's hole on the top like Marlin and Dory did in the past while looking for love the whole thing and the others decide to slide down just like Nemo and his friends do before him. They do this a few times until they get tired and let the whale know.

In the mean time the parents shake their head and turn back to their kids to see them gone and the whale swimming off slowly, they panic and start following the whale to the Great Barrier Reef. The whale stops at Pearl's home and drops her off. The parents are baffled, Ted goes over to her and hugs her. The others let him be with his daughter and follow the whale as more children get dropped off. Finally they make it to Sheldon's home where Bob hugs him, then to Tad's home where Bill hugs Tad. The more kids get dropped off, the more the parents relax finding the whale less threatening and more of a good thing. Finally Nemo gets home where he is greeted by Dory.

"That was so much fun Dory. Oh! *to the whale* Thank you, Mr. Whale for taking me home!" says Nemo

"Oh cool i am glad you had fun, Nemo." says Dory

"I did, where is dad?" asks Nemo

"Um not sure." says Dory

"I am right here." says Marin, smiling "I am sorry Dory, I should have trusted you."

"Thats okay, about what?" asks Dory

"Err never mind lets just go inside." says Marlin

They smile and head in, the next day the whale returned and this time the parents went home to let the kids play with their new friend. They now knew that the whale would not hurt the kids and would transport them home when they got home. This went on for a few days, the whale would come play with the kids and then go home. However one day the whale turned to the parents first and started talking again.

"Uh Dory?" asks Mr. Ray

"He said he can't take the kids home today he has to go home but he will play with them until they are tired. And say bye to the kids." says Dory

He talks again knowing the kids will want his attention soon.

"He also said that he hopes to come back again." says Dory

The parents smile and all agree telling marlin, marlin agrees too.

"Yeah, we would like that." says Marlin

Dory translates that to him and the whale smiles and plays with the kids until he has to go. It is a wonderful time for everyone but the kids aren't to happy about their friend having to leave. But are happy to hear he will be back again, one day.

The End


End file.
